elzendaalarchitectuurwikiaorg-20200215-history
Centraal Station van Amsterdam
Station Amsterdam Centraal is het centraal station van de Nederlandse hoofdstad Amsterdam. Het is gebouwd tussen 1881 en 1889 naar ontwerp van P.J.H. Cuypers, A.L. van Gendt (stationsgebouw) en L.J. Eijmer (stationskap). Het station telt zes perrons die via drie dwarsgangen onder de vijftien sporen (waarvan 11 reizigerssporen) bereikbaar zijn. Dagelijks telt Amsterdam Centraal ongeveer 186.000 in- en uitstappers en overstappers, waarmee het na Station Utrecht Centraal het drukste station van Nederland is. Passagiers kunnen gebruikmaken van bussen, trams, treinen, veren en metro's. Het station is gelegen op het aangeplempte stationseiland in het IJ. Het is een station met poortjes. Geschiedenis Het station (tot mei 2000 Amsterdam CS geheten) verving het in 1878 gesloten Station Amsterdam Willemspoort en het van 1878 tot 1889 gebruikte tijdelijke station Westerdok. Het is gebouwd op drie aangeplempte eilanden in het IJ. Hiervoor werd zand gebruikt uit de duinen bij Velsen, dat vrijkwam bij het graven van het Noordzeekanaal. Net als veel andere gebouwen in Amsterdam werd het gebouwd op houten palen (8687 stuks). Bij de bouw traden verzakkingen op, waardoor het werk enige jaren werd vertraagd. Op 15 oktober 1889 werd het station onder enorme publieke belangstelling geopend. Cuypers ontwierp wel het gebouw, maar de overkapping van de perrons viel buiten de opdracht. De eerste oplevering van het gebouw in oktober 1884 was dan ook zonder perronoverkappingen. De stationskap, bestaande uit 50 boogspanten en een overspanning van bijna 45 meter, werd ontworpen door L.J. Eijmer, civiel ingenieur bij de Staatsspoorwegen. Cuypers ontwierp wel de decoraties voor de spanten en de kopgevels. De stationskap werd uiteindelijk in oktober 1889 voltooid. Een tweede, smallere en langere maar gelijksoortige kap aan de IJ-zijde werd voltooid in 1922. Tussen de twee kappen bleef een aantal sporen niet overdekt. In 1996 werd er over deze sporen een derde 'middenkap' gebouwd, ontworpen door Jan Garvelink, architect bij Holland Railconsult. In 1920 werd de Oostelijke vleuge (het lage eindgebouw) afgebroken en vervangen door 'De Oost', het voormalige pakketpostgebouw naar ontwerp van Cuypers' zoon Joseph Cuypers. In de jaren 1950 kwam er een voetgangerstunnel tussen het Stationsplein onder de rijweg voor het station door die uitkwam in de stationshal. In verband met de bouw van het eindstation van de metro verdween deze tunnel eind jaren 1970. Ook de rijweg voor het station kwam te vervallen. Naast de middenkap is er in jaren tachtig en negentig van de twintigste eeuw een hoop vernieuwd. Zo is het perron langs spoor 15 verbouwd zodat het een volwaardig perronspoor werd. Dit werd gedaan om de drukte van de Flevolijn en Schiphollijn op te vangen. Pas in 1998 was spoor 15 volledig afgebouwd; dit kwam door dat er veel panden onteigend moesten worden naast het station. Begin jaren tachtig zijn de centrale hal en middentunnel fors verbreed en gemoderniseerd door Articon, het voormalige ingenieursbureau van de NS. Inmiddels is dat weer achterhaald; voor de Noord/Zuidlijn worden de tunnels en hallen weer fors verbouwd. In 1994 werd door de NS een nieuwe verkeersleidingspost in gebruik genomen. Deze ligt aan de westkant, bij het Westerdok, voorheen zat de post in het station zelf. Ook bouwde NS aan uitbreiding van het westelijke emplacement en aan de uitbreiding van vier naar zes sporen ten westen van het station. Deze aanpassing werd uitgevoerd tussen 1991 en 1996. Voor de treinen richting Sloterdijk kwam er zo meer ruimte. Zoals hierboven vermeld werd in 1996 de middenkap opgeleverd, in 2000 werd de vernieuwde westtunnel geopend. Deze werd verbreed en gemoderniseerd omdat de middentunnel buiten gebruik ging voor de aanleg van de Noord/Zuidlijn. Daarna werd gestart met het verlengen van de perronsporen 10-15. Dit project werd in 2004 opgeleverd. In verband met de Noord/Zuidlijn heeft ProRail in 2003 een kunstwerk in de vorm van een poort geplaatst. Het kunstwerk is van de hand van Hugo Kaagman en is getiteld 2b or not 2b en blijft er nog tot minstens 2010 staan. Toekomst Sinds 1997 wordt er gewerkt aan de grote verbouwing van Amsterdam Centraal. Omstreeks 2013 zullen de Nederlandse Spoorwegen dit station het marketing-etiket Wereldstation geven, omdat het een knooppunt is van internationale spoorlijnen, waaronder de HSL-Zuid. De voorzijde van het station wordt grondig aangepakt. Zo zal de Prins Hendrikkade een weg voor eenrichtingsverkeer worden. Het Open Havenfront - het water voor het station - zal vergroot worden. De rondvaartboten krijgen nieuwe kassahuisjes. Het gehele gebied rond het Stationseiland zal na herbestrating het domein worden van voetgangers, fietsers en trams. De busstandplaatsen verdwijnen naar de achterzijde van het gebouw. In 2003 werd begonnen met de bouw van een nieuw busstation onder een boogkap aan het IJ. Dit zal de vijf oude locaties, verspreid rond het Stationseiland, vervangen. In 2009 werd het busstation gedeeltelijk in gebruik genomen. Zodra het rond 2014 voltooid is, zullen alle bussen hier hun eindhalte krijgen. De kades voor de IJ-veren en andere boten worden ook aangepakt. Onder de overkapping zal naast het busstation en een ondergrondse weg ook ruimte worden gemaakt voor een hal. Deze IJhal zal onder andere winkels en horeca huisvesten. Ook zal het gedeeltelijk de functie van stationshal krijgen. Intussen wordt onder de grond gebouwd aan de Noord/Zuidlijn, die Amsterdam-Noord met de Zuidas zal verbinden. De oplevering is gepland voor 2017. Er wordt ook gewerkt aan twee passages (een westelijke en een oostelijke), evenwijdig aan en gelegen tussen de drie bestaande tunnels (westtunnel, middentunnel, oosttunnel). Ze gaan extra verbindingen vormen tussen het Centrum en het IJ. De drie bestaande reizigerstunnels zijn of worden voorzien van zaken voor de snelle snack en boodschap, terwijl in de nieuwe passages winkels komen voor reizigers die meer tijd te besteden hebben. Er komt een dwarsverbinding die de passages verbindt, onder de sporen 8-10. Terwijl de drie bestaande tunnels tot het OV-chipkaartgebied behoren dat te zijner tijd wordt afgesloten, zullen de twee nieuwe passages daarbuiten vallen (poortvrije passages), dus vrij toegankelijk zijn zonder OV-chipkaart en zonder de tijdslimiet van het passage-recht. Ontwerp Cuypers ontwierp ook het in 1885 geopende Amsterdamse Rijksmuseum, dat sterk lijkt op het Centraal Station. Van Gendt bouwde alle stations aan de spoorlijn Den Helder – Amsterdam en in Amsterdam onder meer het Concertgebouw (1883-1888), de Hollandsche Manegeen het Burgerziekenhuis (1889-1891). Het station is het eerste station in Nederland dat door een bekende architect werd ontworpen, daarvoor waren het vaak ingenieurs en minder befaamde architecten, maar de omgeving en aanzien van het te bouwen pand vroegen om een architect. Door de aanleg van de sporen en het station op drie kunstmatige eilanden in een deel van het IJ, werd het Open Havenfront afgesloten van open water, maar zo werd wel voorkomen dat de oude stad doorsneden werd met spoorlijnen. Aan de oostzijde van het station is het Koningspaviljoen (tegenwoordig de Koninklijke wachtkamer) te vinden, compleet met inpandige parkeerplaats (oorspronkelijk voor een koets, nu voor een auto). Dit paviljoen bevat decoraties van de hand van George Sturm, met als thema het koningshuis en het gezag. Cuypers benadrukte met de twee torens aan weerszijden van de kap dat het station een 'nieuwe stadspoort' was. Het stationsgebouw vertoont dan ook sterke gelijkenis met het in 1885 opgeleverde Rijksmuseum, dat door dezelfde architect aan de zuidzijde van de binnenstad is gebouwd. Het gebouw is door de socioloog Abram de Swaan omschreven als een Toffelemoons Koekelorum, vanwege alle luikjes en kleine raampjes die aan een klooster doen denken. Trivia * In Shenyang, China, staat een kopie van het station. Het is onderdeel van het pretpark Holland Dorp. * Category:Gebouw